Songs of the Fairies
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles and short stand-alone oneshots that I've written for the Fairy Tail fandom. Will mostly be Gruvia, but might include other pairings as well.


**A/N: Just a collection of one-shot Gruvia drabbles, :). Most of these were written based on prompt-requests, but there are a few which I wrote just to satisfy my Gruvia urges, hahaha, because one can never have enough Gruvia Love! I hope you guys enjoy these, and please leave a review if you liked it (or did not like it, but please tell me why so I'll know what to improve on, as writing drabbles are still a fairly new concept for me, haha). Feel free also to send me a PM if you'd like to request a specific prompt with these two, and I'll write it and post it up on here! Okay – enough talk, on with the show! :)**

 **Prompt: "I got you a present."**

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned, her brows knitted in confusion and surprise, as Gray dragged her by the wrist away from the party currently going on in the guild hall. She glanced uncertainly behind her shoulder at all of her laughing and chattering friends, before her gaze dropped down to land on Gray's hand that was wrapped loosely around her wrist. Heat exploded in her cheeks. "Um… where are you taking Juvia?" she squeaked out, as a flurry of scenarios flashed across her eyes. Was he taking her to a more private area, so he could confess his love…? Kiss her? Hold her intimately in his arms? _Propose to her?!_ The water mage's eyes were huge, and adoring, as she wavered between the realms of her fantasies and reality. This was all so _sudden_ …! How was she going to react?!

Finally, after making certain that they were far enough away from the prying eyes and ears of their friends, Gray took a deep breath, and stopped. Juvia slowed as well to a stop beside him.

"Gray-sama?" she questioned again, her voice soft this time. She gazed at him, her expression curious. "What-?"

"Here," Gray muttered, holding out a small wrapped box to her. " **I got you a present.** " Juvia's eyes went impossibly wide, as she took the offered gift with trembling hands. _Had he always had that box on him the entire time…?_

"G-Gray-sama got this for Juvia…?" she asked faintly, her gaze shifting downwards towards the carefully wrapped gift in her hands. Her fingertips lightly traced the outlines of the bow, which was in the shape of a butterfly. Her lip quivered for the briefest of moments, before a smile lifted at its corners.

"Erza wrapped it…" Gray mumbled, running a hand through his messy raven locks.

Juvia's smile grew warmer, and she giggled. "Thank you," she told him. "And Juvia must remember to thank Erza-san as well!" Carefully, she tore through the wrapping. Opening the box, she peeked inside. Her eyes immediately widened, and she squealed, nearly dropping the box. " _Oh!"_

"Yeah, well…" the ice mage expelled a breath, as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. His cheeks were flushed crimson, and he refused to meet her eyes. "You had mentioned that you wanted it on our last mission into town together, and so, I just thought that-" A small gasp interrupted him, and he finally chanced a glance at her, to find her positively _glowing_.

"Gray-sama remembered!" she whispered. She clutched the gift close to her chest, finally lifting her eyes to gaze up at him. Gray's eyes softened, as he met her gaze for the briefest of moments. This girl… He had spent so long denying his feelings – had expended so much effort in trying to keep her at arm's length… Yet, she always came back to him in the end… had never once given up on him, even when he'd pushed her and her feelings aside like they'd meant nothing to him…

He breathed out once more. This girl and the _feelings_ that she evoked from him… She really _was_ going to be the death of him one day…

Before his resolve was lost entirely, and before he gave himself a chance to go through having second thoughts, his lips met hers in a very quick, albeit gentle, kiss. He felt her stiffen in shock. Pulling away, Gray's eyes immediately ticked down to the ground, his entire face ablaze.

A deafening silence descended upon the two.

"…Well…" Gray finally muttered. "…Happy birthday, Juvia."

His eyes widened in alarm, when he saw her sway, and a moment later, her body went limp and she pitched backwards. Gray instinctively reached out and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

" _O-Oi!_ Juvia!"


End file.
